The present invention relates to a control device for controlling the constant power output of a semi-conductor laser device.
A variety of laser diodes are manufactured and widely used in a variety of fields. Because different laser diodes have different properties and functions, the problems of over power and less power may occur in an electric circuit consisted of a laser diode. These problems must be eliminated so that the output power of the laser diode can be maintained within a constant range and, the service life of the expensive laser diode can be extended.